0012 The Sacred Sword
by Cdz 100
Summary: This is a roadmap of anime/mangá, which tells the history of a boy called Akira Sato, who dreams to become a great fighter of martial arts. I hope you like! Enjoy, and please, write reviews...
1. Chapter 001: An important decision

Chapter 001: An important decision.

The clock marked six hours of the morning in Tokyo, the capital of Japan, on the first day of December. All streets of the capital were taken from an eye dazzling by the sun that was rising sharply. The birds sang, waking the residents of several streets. However, many people were forwarding to their destinations. A scenario really typical of a big city.  
In one district of Tokyo, lived a boy of thirteen years old. His name was Akira Sato. A boy of relatively normal height, more or less than one meter and sixty centimeters and fifty pounds. Black hair, with a small fringe on the forehead. His eyes were also black well.  
Sato deeply asleep in his room, where there was a computer, a video game and a bedside table next to your bed and also had a wardrobe on the other side. At six o'clock in the morning, the alarm, which was on the bedside table, rang loudly, making Sato immediately open eyes, looking scared. He stretch strongly and sat on the bed, with his hair all messy.  
- Ai, ai ... I have to wake up again ... - Sato said, turning off the alarm, still sleepy. - Well .. at least today is the last day of the school!  
Sato went to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth.  
"Wow ..." thought Sato while still brushing his teeth. "This holiday will be really great! I always liked martial arts, and the registration for the Martial Club of Tokyo starts tomorrow ... SPT ... but I do not know if I do! Everyone that comes out of there, get out strong ... but almost everybody says they had to "see the hell" to reach that strength ... good ... I think I will only decide tomorrow ... "  
Sato finished brushing of the teeth. After almost half an hour, had just taken a shower and get dressed in the uniform of his school.  
- Sato! Come soon take your breakfast, or you will be late! - Said the voice of his mother, there in the kitchen.  
- Yes .. I am going! - Sato said.  
Sato sat on the bed and began to wear shoes.  
"I hope that asshole Hikoru not be there boring in the school today! He could give a break at least the last day of school! "Thought Sato, who had to tie his shoes. "Well .. I hope that today it is great! "  
Sato out of his room, looking very excited for your last day. Down the stairs and arrived in the kitchen, where there was an extensive table of breakfast.  
- Good morning, Mom! - Sato said.  
- Good morning, son! - Said the mother, looking happy. - Have you decided if you want to enter the Martial Club of Tokyo?  
- No, not yet ... but anyway, the registration is only tomorrow, then, depends what mood I'm going to wake tomorrow morning ... - Sato said, quickly eating his breakfast.  
Not five minutes passed until that Sato ended his breakfast. Then went to his room to get his backpack and put the latest books that were missing. So, down to the kitchen again.  
- Bye Mom, I'm going ... - Sato said.  
- Yes, son ... - Said the mother. – Have fun on the last day, huh?  
- Ok, do not worry, Mom. - Sato said.  
So, the boy left home, hitting the door quickly. He looked at his wristwatch.  
- Ah ... Damn ... I only have ten minutes ... - Sato said.  
Sato started walking at high speed until he reminded something.  
- But wait a minute ... Today is the last day ... only have there is test ... I do not need these books ... Ah! I do not have time to return, I will anyway!  
Sato started walking at high speed. At seven o'clock in the morning,(time when the classes began), the boy was at the entrance of the school Hyumann. The signal was playing.  
- That´s it! It looks I arrived in time! - Sato said, entering the main gate, which was almost closed.  
Sato walked quickly to his room, Eighth Grade, 316. The students were all seated, but the teacher who would apply the final test, had not arrived yet.  
- Heh. .. what luck! - Sato muttered to himself, going to your place.  
- You are ridiculous, boy! - Said a boy of brown hair, who was sitting more or less in the middle of the second row, looking at Sato.  
None of the other students turned to the boy that spoke, since all were entertained in their conversations.  
Sato turned to the boy that said that. Then, without saying anything, he turned to his place and then he sat.  
"Man ... Hikoru began too early ... he now wants a riot today ... "thought Sato, while withdrawing the material which he will use for the test.  
Then the teacher came in the room and quickly told everyone shut up. The tests were distributed.  
- The time limit is an hour! After that, everyone can stay in school to take advantage of the closing celebrations of the school year, or can go to your homes. Good test and good luck! - Said the professor.  
After almost half an hour, Sato ended his test. For all other thirty minutes remaining, Hikoru pasted almost all questions ... until the time limit has expired.  
- Very good! Pass the tests forward! - Said the professor.  
In a few seconds, all tests were in the hands of the teacher.  
- Well .. it is that ... I hope you all have a good holiday and hope to see you here in the next year! - Said the professor.  
The students began to leave the room, including Sato. While rising, noticed a conversation between Hikoru and another boy who was near him.  
- You did good on the test, Hikoru?  
- Sure ... I never wrong, you idiot! - Hikoru said, with a large index of arrogance in the voice.  
"Heh. .. if this boy was not his friend ... "Sato thought, leaving the room.  
So, Sato came to court, when he noticed that all place was well filled.  
- Ah ... I will not spend much time here ... I will just eat something ... - Sato said, when he was interrupted by someone who came near him.  
- What´s up, Sato? - Said a boy.  
- Heh! I did not greet you in the room, Kim. - Sato said, smiling. – You did good in the test?  
- Yes .. more or less. - Said Kim. - Hey, will you stay here much time? Or go home?  
- Yeah, I think I will go home ... - Sato said. - And you?  
- No. .. I will stay here until the end of party ... after all ... it is the last day, isn´t it? - Kim said, laughing.  
- Hehe ... yes ... but I have to think about something ... - Sato said. - You know what it is, don´t you?  
- Hah! The Martial Club of Tokyo ... - Said Kim. - I do not know if I will face ... but see if you call me tomorrow morning ... if I decide to make my registration, and you too ... then we go together ... right?  
- Okay, okay ... - Sato said. - Ah ... I knew ... look at there!  
Sato pointed to Hikoru and his fellow, who were leading a little boy of almost one meter and forty to the funds of the courtyard.  
- Listen, Sato, you will not do anything, will you? - Said Kim.  
- I do not know ... - Sato said. - I at least see up close what he will do. You come ...?  
- Ah ... - Kim said, deflecting the eye. - Ah ... no ... I'm hungry ... then tell me what happened, right?  
Kim was going pretty fast to the canteen queue. Meanwhile, Sato followed by a corridor called to the courtyard, which leaded to the back of the school, where nobody ever stayed. Arriving there in the back, Sato saw that Hikoru and the other boy were threatening the little boy.  
- Listen, kid! - Hikoru said, taking the boy by the shirt. – Give me the money that you have, if you want to continue with teeth!  
The little boy looked at Hikoru and the other boy very frightened, until he fell into tears and then, Hikoru began laughing, still holding the little boy's shirt.  
- Drop him right now, Hikoru! - Sato said, looking seriously at Hikoru.  
Hikoru has begun to look seriously at Sato, but holding the boy's shirt.  
- Get out of here, idiot! - Hikoru said. - Who called you?  
- I said to drop the boy, Hikoru! Now! - Sato said, looking furious.  
- And if I do not want? - Hikoru said, in a tone of mockery.  
So, without thinking twice, Sato launched a punch right in the middle of the face of Hikoru, making blood splashing the nose. The boy fell with his knees on the floor, but quickly got up.  
- Get out! - Sato said, looking at the little boy.  
The little boy, still crying a lot, ran out. The other boy who was next to Hikoru, tried to achieve Sato with a punch in the face, but Sato grabbed his arm and threw the boy down with a spin of three hundred and sixty degrees. At this moment, Hikoru quickly reached a kick in the face of Sato, who coughed up blood through the mouth, but remained up.  
"Wow! The speed of Hikoru is greater that the other boy! "Thought Sato.  
The other boy seemed to be unconscious on the floor.  
"Sato is strong ... he is completely fainted! "Hikoru thought, looking at the boy lying on the floor.  
Sato quickly took a strong punch in the belly of Hikoru, which felt very pain, he lowered a little, and after that, Sato hit Hikoru with a hook in the middle of the face, causing more blood left the face of the boy. Hikoru quickly recomposed himself and was running against Sato, when two inspectors arrived to stop the fight. Each one held firmly.  
- Two, to the board now! – Said one of the inspectors.  
So, the inspectors quickly led both to the director's room, and each had a bag of ice on the injury.  
- Who started this fight? - Said the director, seems very angry.  
- He! - Said one pointing to another.  
The director looked carefully at the two boys, especially at Hikoru.  
- Well .. I gave you a chance to confess, Hikoru! - Said the director. - A boy of the second grade primary told me everything that really happened! However ... you did very wrong, Sato! As today is the last day, we cannot put you in punishment anymore ... then, both only come out when your responsible get you! And. .. I will have a very serious conversation with your responsible, Hikoru!  
- Oh, damn! Look what you did, you idiot! - Hikoru said.  
- Enough! - Screamed the director. – Both you will be here until your parents arrive.  
Then the director called to the home of both the boys and after a few minutes, they were present in the room of the director, who explained what had happened.  
- Sato did the wrong thing ... although it was for good reason ... I hope he has his due punishment, lady! - Said the director for the mother of Sato. – You may go!  
Then, both left the room. As the news of the fighting had spread throughout the school, Kim waited Sato outside the room of the director.  
- I knew this would not end well, Sato! - Said Kim.  
- Do not worry, Kim! - Said the mother of Sato. - He will be fine! Although I always say that you should not get in fights ... Hikoru is too loose! These directors do not always know what is really happening in schools! Come ... going home! You want to come too, Kim?  
- No, thanks, Mrs. Akira ... I will stay here for a much time ... - Said Kim. – I see you later, Sato ... I hope you heal these injuries.  
- Thanks ... - Sato said, still with a bag of ice on the face.  
Sato and his mother returned home and then Sato changed clothes and then was lying in bed in his room, even with the bag of ice on the face.  
"That stupid Hikoru ... I knew he would do something wrong today ... not only knew that he would involve me too! "Sato thought, recalling the fight of that day. "TSC! Enough! I'm going to make my registration to try to get in the Martial Club of Tokyo! After that fight, Hikoru certainly will come after me ... if not on vacation ... next year sure! I will not be running away from this guy! That's it! I will try to enter the Martial Club of Tokyo!"


	2. Chapter 002: Registration

Chapter 002: Registration.

Akira Sato slept deeply on the day that had happened his fight against Hikoru, the last day of class of the school Hyumann. The following day, the alarm of his room rang at half past seven in the morning. Sato agreed and quickly turned off the alarm.  
- That´s it! - Sato said. - It's today! I need to call Kim to go to make the registration for Club Martial of Tokyo!  
Sato got up from bed, went to the phone and quickly dialed the number of the house of Kim.  
- Kim? - Sato said.  
- Hey, Sato ... are you better? - Kim asked, on the other side of the line.  
- Yes … My face is not hurting anymore ... - Sato said. - But Kim ...  
- What? - Kim asked.  
- I decided to go to make my registration in the Martial Club of Tokyo ... Will you want to do it too? - Sato said.  
- Heh. .. yes ... I will ... - Said Kim.  
- Okay ... - Sato said. - You know that the registrations begin at noon, right? You can go here about eleven o'clock, if it is possible ...  
- All right ... combined. - Said Kim. - Thanks ...  
They hung up the phone.  
Sato has been done, and when the clock marked half past ten in the morning, he was having lunch in the kitchen.  
- Sato ... - Said his mother. - You did not decide to make the registration for the Martial Club of Tokyo just because the fight that happened yesterday, did you?  
- No. .. - Sato said, half doubtful. - Well .. in fact I was in doubt and struggle with that fight yesterday ... let's just say that this doubt has over.  
- I understand ... - Said the mother. - Wow, I just hope the training is not too hard ...  
- Certainly will, Mom ... - Sato said, just eat. - But be calm ... I do not know if I will get to be approved ... tests tend to be very difficult.  
Sato finished his lunch and looked at the clock, which marked eleven o'clock. After a few minutes, Kim rang the bell of the house of Sato.  
- Must be the Kim ... 'm going, mother ... - Sato said.  
- Go with God, son ... - Said the mother.  
Sato left the house and closed the door.  
- What´s up, Kim? - Sato said.  
- All right, Sato ...? - Said Kim. - And then? Let´s go?  
- Sure ... - Sato said.  
The two boys started to walk, going to the Martial Club of Tokyo.  
- Kim, do you know what kind of tests they will give us there? - Sato said.  
- Heh! I do not know, Sato ... - Kim replied. - I only hope they are not as stringent as those of recent years ... already heard many things ...  
- What kind of thing? - Sato said.  
- Every kind ... - Said Kim. - There are tests of intelligence, strength, endurance, survival ... I do not remember a specific test, except one in which some instructors beat the candidates and who lasted more, would be approved.  
- Wow! - Sato said.  
- And if this type of test is just to get over there, imagine how the training should be after you're inside ... - Said Kim.  
- Yes, really ... - Sato said. - But I will not go back now!  
- Not me! - Said Kim.  
Sato and Kim continued walking and, when the clock marked eleven and forty, they entered the street where is located the Martial Club of Tokyo. The street was taken by a long queue of almost two hundred meters, which was leading to the entrance of the martial club, where the registration would be made.  
- Damn! I do not believe it! - Said Kim. - Look at that line!  
- Yes ... we ought to wait for that, right? - Sato said.  
So the two boys are positioned at the end of the queue and, in seconds, they were no longer the most recent. It was growing every second. The queue, in turn, was not made just by young people but also by several adults. So the clock was noon.  
- Attention, everyone! - Said a voice that spoke in microphone.  
Sato and Kim tried to get the tip of their feet to try to see who was talking. A tall man, bald and dark, positioned at the entrance of the club, holding a microphone.  
- Quiet, please. - Said the man with microphone. - We will begin registrations soon, but I'd like to say a few things that are of fundamental importance ...  
- What will be, huh? - Kim whispered to Sato.  
- I do not know. - Sato said, without removing his eyes of the man who spoke.  
- First ... - Began the man with microphone. - I warn you that there are ten levels of fighters in the world. However, the tests you will make will be only for the first five levels. A person can only achieve a higher level than the fifth after being within the school, no matter how much power the person has and it will require a more complex education to achieve the level six in front and this education will only be given here inside this school. And I must say that ... to enter, not only in Martial Club of Tokyo, but in any other martial club, you must have a supernatural power, no matter what level it is.  
- Supernatural power? - Sato and Kim said, looking not understand anything.  
- Well .. - Said the man. - There are only twenty places for these five levels. For level 1, there are seven vacancies. At level 2, five vacancies, level 3, four vacancies, level 4 and level 5, one vacancy, the total number of twenty vacancies. However, it will not be you who will choose the levels to which you will, but we will do it. Through the tests, we see the level of the supernatural power of each and then, according to the level of power, the person will be assigned to one of the five levels. If a person does not have any supernatural power, this person will not be approved! However, this does not mean that everyone who has supernatural power will be approved, only the twenty bests will win the right to come to the Martial Club of Tokyo. All of you should come here tomorrow, at the same time, then everything will be said on the first test to which you are called to do.  
The whole street was silent, except for the voice of the man who spoke to the microphone.  
- Damn! Supernatural power? - Said Kim. - I think it was a bad idea we've been here, you know?  
- Supernatural power ... what kind of person would have this in himself? These guys may be wrong ... - Sato said.  
- Very good! - Said the man. - Following the order of the queue, can begin to make your registrations.  
So, the first in line were making their registrations. The queue was decreasing, and after nearly five minutes, Sato, who was almost in the middle of the row, recognized a boy who was coming from the entrance of the Martial Club of Tokyo, with the paper of his registration in the hands.  
- Hey, Kim! - Sato said.  
- What? - Kim asked.  
- Is that who I'm thinking? - Sato said, pointing to the boy.  
- Ah! It can not be ... - Said Kim.  
- It's Hikoru! - Sato said.  
Hikoru passed through both the boys, but did not see them. Sato noticed that his face was full of dressings.  
- Wow! That bastard will also do the test! - Sato said.  
- I do not believe it! Is it possible that he has known that you would do too, Sato? - Said Kim.  
- No... at least he would have come to me here in the queue ... he passed through us and has not seen us! - Sato said. - But that does not matter! This guy ... that shit!  
- Oh, do not be so angry like this, Sato ... - Said Kim. - Look, the queue is moving again ...  
The queue was moving, and after half an hour, Sato put his name on the paper of registration.  
- Thank you. - Said the man who was receiving candidates.  
Sato nod. After that, Kim also put his name and the two were going.  
- Damn ... tomorrow at noon ... we will be knowing what the first test will be. - Said Kim. – Are you lively, Sato?  
- I do not know ... I did not like knowing that Hikoru will try to do the test too! - Sato said. - He may try some cheating ...  
- Oh, do not worry! Do you think the guys here will be misled by any single frame of a teenager? - Said Kim.  
- No, it is not this, Kim. It is not cheating with the objective that he pass, but with the objective to do that _I_ do not be approved, did you understand?  
- I got it ... - Said Kim. - Yes ... knowing the his personality arrogant and vindictive little ... he is well able to do that.  
- Well .. but I can not do anything except wait until tomorrow ... - Sato said. - Hey, I'm going home. Want to come too?  
- No, thanks. I will make a search at home for knowing more about the tests in the Martial Club ... - Said Kim. – I will pass at your home at the same hour of today, all right?  
- Okay! - Sato said. - See you tomorrow.  
- See you too. - Kim replied.  
Sato returned home, went soon to your room and sat on his bed.  
"Damn! Damn! This Hikoru ... as I thought, he will not leave me alone in holidays! Maybe Kim has a reason ... perhaps Hikoru have signed up because he may have been knowing that I would do it too ... but how could he know? Perhaps he simply wanted to enter the Martial Club of Tokyo, like me ... ah, I do not know! I will not be thinking this guy, no! "Thought Sato.  
The boy stood up and called his computer.  
"The Kim said he would search about the tests, I´d better do it too ..." Sato thought, sitting on the chair.  
Then, he quickly entered the site of the Martial Club of Tokyo and clicked on the "tests". Another page is opened, showing the tests the previous year.  
First Test: Each candidate shall be without eating and without drinking for three months. All those who wish to give up, should inform the instructor of the test. The objective is to calculate how long their supernatural power can supply a human need. "  
- Oh, I do not believe it! Going without eating for three months followed! - Sato said. - Only if the person was in a coma or something ..., well, let´s go to the second test.  
Second Test: Each candidate must raise the maximum weight you can with their two arms. The minimum weight is two tons, if the candidate fails to raise the two tons, will be deleted automatically. The objective is to calculate how much the supernatural energy can increase the capacity human muscle. "  
- Damn! Two tons! - Sato said. - Well, at least it was not any kind of violence as the test that Kim told me.  
Sato continued pulling on your computer some more time and then, he began playing video game, but without forgetting that Hikoru also would participate of the tests. The night arrived and Sato quickly fell in sleep.  
The boy woke early the next morning. Took bath, and had lunch at eleven o'clock and five minutes, Kim rang the bell of the house of Sato, then the two boys were walking to the Martial Club of Tokyo.  
- Hey, Sato, are you prepared? - Said Kim.  
- I do not know ... of course none of us let's pass, man. - Sato said. - The tests are simply over-human!  
- Heh! I told ... I searched yesterday on a site ... - Said Kim.  
- Me too! Raise two tons! Nobody can do that! - Sato said.  
- Yes ... I think ... - Said Kim.  
After a while, Sato and Kim entered the street of the Martial Club, leaving only ten minutes to noon. The street was taken by people, but this time, they were scattered and not in line.  
- Man, what mess! - Said Kim.  
Sato looked from side to side.  
- Come on, Sato! Stop looking for Hikoru! Forget him! - Said Kim.  
- Yeah, I think you are right ... - Sato said.  
Then the same man from before, took the microphone.  
- Attention, silence, please! - Said the man. - Organized, one by one, you should enter the Martial Club and turn at the first door at your right, where there will be a large room where everything about the first test will be explained, provided the time and date, up to what it really is! Can go into ...  
Then, one by one, the people was coming in Martial Club of Tokyo. The heart of Sato, throbbed faster each second, concerned not only with the test, but also with Hikoru.


	3. Chapter 003: The first test

Chapter 003: The first test.

Sato and Kim came slowly in Martial Club of Tokyo, along with some others, since all were entered one by one. A room with wooden floor is revealed in front of all who entered, and following what the man with the microphone said, when entered, all went through the door on the right. Sato and Kim entered the door and were in a large hall, also with wood floors, where there was a man standing there in front and some people already sitting on the floor.  
- Hey, must to be him who will explain the first test, must not? - Said Kim.  
- Probably ... man, but I can not stop thinking about Hikoru ... this guy really lets me angry! - Sato said.  
Sato and Kim sat down, one in the side of other. The minutes were passing slowly and those who were on the street, entering the great hall until everyone had been seated. The hall was well filled. So, the man who was there in front, began to speak.  
- Very good! - Began the man. - All of you are here to know everything about the first test to be admitted to the Martial Club of Tokyo! First, I must tell you that the first test will be done today!  
- Wow! And I was thinking about training a little for the test ... - Kim whispered to Sato.  
- Yes ... I think this is not good ... if it is one of those hard tests that we have seen ... - Sato whispered. - Our chance to pass is simply zero!  
The man continued talking.  
- I think you should have been informed that these tests are done to see the level of supernatural power! So they may not be easy! - Said the man. - Well, no more chatter! Let´s talk about what the first test will really be!  
The hearts of Sato and Kim began to beat very fast, while Sato was still very concerned with Hikoru.  
"Damn ... there are many people here, it is not possible to see if Hikoru came here today! "Sato thought, looking around the room at people.  
The man continued to talk.  
- The first test will be based on strength! - Said the man.  
- Man, but that shit! That will be bad! - Kim whispered. - It must be that type of test that we saw on the site ...  
- Yes, It should probably be something of that kind... - Sato whispered.  
- There will be a machine ... - Said the man. - On which you should give a punch. This punch should be given with the maximum strength you have! Naturally there will be a measure of force to calculate the supernatural power of each! In honor of the owner of our Martial Club, the Master Herzuz, the unit of measure will be Herzuz, through which each Herzuz represents one hundred kilos. In other words, if the punch of a person makes one Herzuz in the machine, it will mean that the pressure of the hit was a hundred kilos!  
A big murmur began to occupy whole the room.  
- What is this guy saying? It is impossible to do this! - Said Kim.  
- Heh. .. I said, it will be almost impossible that we can enter the Martial Club of Tokyo, Kim ... - Sato said.  
- Quiet, please! - Said the man. - SILENCE!  
The murmurs which occupied the room, finally ceased.  
- Pay attention ... I do not want anyone to get scared here! - Said the man. - If a person has a considerable supernatural power in his body, the mark of one Herzuz is simply ridiculous ... that is why we set a minimum threshold that the candidate must to reach ... it is the mark of ten Herzuz, which is equivalent to one thousand kilos!  
Again, a great murmur, even more than the former took over the whole room.  
- SILENCE, PLEASE !!!!! - Shouted the man.  
The murmurs slowly ceased.  
- Like I said, a person with supernatural power will need doing only a little effort to reach the mark of ten Herzuz! - Said the man. – If this person does not reach this mark, thei it means that this person will not be able to enter in the Martial Club of Tokyo!  
The whole room was now in complete silence.  
- Okay ... all those can make ten Herzuz will be able to do the second test, which of course is more difficult than the first ... - Said the man. - The first test will be done in three hours, right here in this hall. Now, may go ...  
- Wait a minute! - Said a boy who has raised.  
- Hey, Kim, look at there! - Sato said, pointing to the boy that was raised.  
- It's Hikoru! - Said Kim.  
- Listen ... - Hikoru started. – Is there any way to know if we have some supernatural energy, or we will have to do the test to find out it?  
- Oh, yes! I forgot that detail ... When you are doing the test, there will be an instructor that will increase your concentration ... He will almost hypnotized you, and this way, your supernatural power will increase and you will be able to launch a powerful punch. This is necessary because, I believe that you have not received any training to control your supernatural power. Naturally, all this occurs only if the person has some supernatural power, even if it is still sleeping ... And then I answered your question? - Said the man.  
Hikoru sat again, without saying anything.  
- Very good! If none else has something to ask, can get out of the room ... See you in three hours! - Said the man.  
People were getting out of the room and the Martial Club of Tokyo. Sato and Kim left, but Sato stopped exactly at the entrance.  
- What, Sato? - Kim asked.  
- I want to talk to Hikoru! - Sato said.  
- Listen, Sato! This test will not be easy! - Said Kim. - You can not get into fights with this guy now, or you will not pass this test!  
- I do not want to fight against him, Kim, just want to talk! - Sato said.  
They were stopped at the door a few minutes, until Hikoru rose quickly and stumbles on the shoulder of Sato.  
- Hey, Hikoru! - Sato said.  
- Sato ... What are you doing here, kid? - Hikoru said. – By chance, are not you following me, are you?  
- No! I came here because I will participate in the admission test too! - Sato said.  
Hikoru was looking for Sato and Kim.  
- Hahahahahaha! - Hikoru laughed. - You are ridiculous! Think you will get to be approved? Excuse me!  
Sato started to feel a great anger within him.  
- At least I´ve defeated you in that fight, remember? - Sato said.  
Hikoru did face serious.  
- If we had not been stopped, I would destroy your face, you idiot! - Hikoru said. - But no matter! This will be a good situation for us resolve what was lacking on that day! I will make this test much better than you, you asshole!  
So Hikoru turned the back on both boys and going out quickly.  
- Do not worry about him, Sato! - Said Kim. - You only have to concentrate to get pass this test!  
- Yeah, I know, Kim ... - Sato said. - I need forgetting him if I want to have chances to be approved ... but this thing called supernatural power ... is very strange ...  
- Let´s search about this on their site ... - Said Kim.  
- Good idea! - Sato said. - But this time you´d better be at my house ... it is more distant and we do not have much time, huh?  
- Okay, okay ... - Said Kim.  
So the two boys were walking quickly to the house of Sato. After some minutes, they came and went straight to the computer.  
- Man, I'm very anxious, I'm afraid that the instructor will do with us ... - Said Kim.  
- Oh, I am not worried about it ... - Sato said, pulling on the computer. – I am more worried if he will find some kind of supernatural power within me!  
Sato quickly entered the site of the Martial Club of Tokyo, clicked where was written "The Supernatural Energy." Another page has opened.  
"Supernatural energy: the energy which there is within a few humans and becomes possible that the human capacity increase through incomparable way! Many humans who have no such power can gain it through a special training, but those who already have such power, even when dormant, can wake it much more easily than those who have none! The Martial Club of Tokyo only accept those who have a considerable supernatural power! To wake it, the easiest method is the concentration, but this kind of concentration, should be made initially with the help of someone who already controls perfectly the supernatural power.  
To direct it to any part of the body, is required even greater concentration, through which, with the mental control, you can focus your energy to any member of the body. A greater member as the leg, for example, is more difficult because the area to send the energy is bigger, since a wrist, for the area is smaller, is easier ... "  
The explanation continues, but Sato closed the page, watching the time on the computer.  
- Man, we take several minutes to get there, it's best we go soon ... - Sato said.  
- Okay! - Said Kim.  
Sato and Kim left the house quickly, and the mother of Sato, who was in the kitchen, did not perceive that they have come and not that they have just went out.  
The boys were walking quickly, almost running.  
- Damn ... I saw a little down the page, showing what a person who controls supernatural power can do ... - Said Kim. - Breaking stones, destroy mountains, blow things ... man, that would be amazing!  
- Really ... but do not encourage yourself, Kim ... probably we have nothing like that ... or we would already have had any sign, do not you think? - Sato said.  
- Yeah, I think so ... - Said Kim.  
After almost forty minutes, the two arrived on the streets of Martial Club of Tokyo and saw that people were entering.  
- It seems that we arrived in time, right? - Said Kim.  
- It seems so ... - Sato said.  
Sato and Kim rapidly entered the Martial Club of Tokyo and went to the door on the right, entering the great hall, where there were some people and also the punch machine, at the end of the room, at the side the man who has explained the test and at side of other man, a little lower.  
- That must to be the instructor, must not? - Kim said, pointing to the lowest.  
- Yes, yes he should be ... - Sato said.  
The minutes were passing it, and people were coming and sitting, until all the candidates were already in the hall. The man began to advance in front of everyone.  
- Very good! Attention everyone, in alphabetical order, we will start the test ... - Said the man, holding a paper in hand. - Anika Brux.  
A blonde girl stood up and went in front of the punches machine.  
- Man, she will never get be approved ... - Said Kim.  
The instructor went next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
- Okay ... well ... - Said the instructor. - Go!  
The girl launched the punch and scored 13 Herzuz. All of the room opens their eyes.  
- Damn! Thousand and three hundred kilos?? - Kim is amazed.  
- In. .. Incredible ... - Sato said, apparently without words as well.  
The minutes were passing, and several people had been eliminated, since marked less than 10 Herzuz. Until the turn of Hikoru came. He got up and went to the punch machine.  
- Hah! I just want to see how many he marks ... - Said Kim.  
Sato and Kim were very attentive. The instructor went next him.  
- Go! - Said the instructor.  
Hikoru launched a strong punch and scored 20 Herzuz. Sato and Kim goggle the eyes.  
- Wow! - Sato and Kim exclaim. - Two thousand kilos ?!?!?!  
Hikoru is left smiling and sat where the classified were sitting.  
- It was the biggest until now! - Said Kim.  
Two more candidates have been called (both were eliminated) and then the man called Kim.  
- Good luck, man! - Sato said.  
- Thanks, Kim said, very nervous.  
Kim went to front of the punch machine and the instructor went to his side.  
- Concentrate, close your eyes ... - Said the instructor.  
Kim began to feel as if his body was burning inside.  
- Go! - Said the instructor.  
Kim, with a very fast speed, hit the punch machine, which marked 16 Herzuz.  
- Congratulations, you are classified for the second test ... - Said the man who would call the names.  
Kim, not knowing what had happened right, went to sit with the other classified. Hikoru looked fixedly at Kim.  
The minutes were passing and only three were approved until the turn of Sato.  
- Akira Sato! - Called the man.  
Sato got up very nervous and went to the punch machine.  
"Kim and Hikoru have been approved ... this means that they have supernatural power ... damn, will I have too? "Sato thought, putting himself in front of the machine.  
The instructor was at his side.  
- Concentrate, close your eyes ... - Said the instructor.  
Slowly, Sato felt as if he was out of this world and felt something strange inside himself.  
- Go! - Said the instructor.  
Sato opened his eyes and felt as if his whole body was in flames, then gave a little jump and punched strongly the machine. A number were marked and all of the room, even Hikoru, goggle their eyes.


End file.
